Digimon Adventures x Tamers: Amnesistic Digimon
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: After the battle with the D-Reaper, Guilmon and Renamon ends up in the digidestined world but has lost all their memories. What's more they are tied with Tai and Sora. Can the Digidestined help restore their memories and get them home? Taiora, Takari, AguBiyo, PataGato, RenaGuil and future Rukato. Rated m for nudist.
1. Lost Digimon?

Chapter 1: Lost Digimon?

Within the Tamers' world, after the D-Reaper defeat, the Tamer Digimon were forcefully De-Digivolved back to their In-Training forms and also sent back to the Digital World, where they were separated from their friends and those they cared about.

That was intended, but due to an abnormality, something went wrong.

As the Digimon headed from one reality to another, a strange disturbance occurred, disrupting the portal to the Digital World, where two of the Digimon were lost in the vortex and disappeared, breaking away from their era and into a new dimension.

-Digidestined timeline-

Standing in the forest of File Island, staring out at the sea was the Digidestined of Courage, Tai Kamiya, who was amongst his friends, Kari, Sora and TK and their Digimon partners.

Breaking the silence, Tai asked. "So how is Davis and the others doing?"

"They're recovering after their injuries. Hard to believe you found them in suspended animation." Kari said in reply, saying with a little solemness. "You and Mister Nishijima found them like that. I can't believe he died to save you and them."

"Yeah, but I'll never forget his words. They had a great impact on me." Tai said in reply, which made Agumon look at his partner, before asking. "You mean about some choices are hard to choose and all that?"

"Yeah." Tai said simply with a small nod.

"It's been a whole week since we defeated Ordinemon." Sora said, changing the subject a little. "I do miss Meiko, but I know we'll see her again one day."

While the others shared the same faith that Sora held, all stopped when the sound of crashes in the bushes came nearby, the noises of which Agumon, Patamon, Biyomon and Gatomon noticed.

"Hey, something fell in the bushes." Patamon said, pointing toward the bushes.

"Then let's check it out." TK said in reply, partly worried that someone might be hurt.

Approaching the source of the sound and parting through the bushes, all saw two In-Training Digimon, two they had yet seen before.

The first one was a small red Digimon that had small arms and legs, a tail and bat-like ears, while its companion was a yellow fox-like Digimon that had a spherical body shape, small arms and legs, alongside a tail and fox ears.

Curious and concerned, Gatomon asked. "Hey, are you two alright?"

Noticing Gatomon and the other Digimon, the fox-like Digimon showed a little worry as they cowered behind the red dino Digimon.

"Please, don't hurt us." She said, sounding most scared, which puzzled the Digidestined at the Digimon's nervousness.

"Hold on. Please try and relax and listen. We promise we won't harm you." Sora said in a gentle voice, to which Biyomon added. "There's no need to fear us. Please, let us help you."

Looking at Sora, Biyomon and the other Digimon, trusting their words, and seeing their gentle and caring expression, the two Digimon decided to be brave, where they stepped out and approached the Digidestined.

Happy to see the Digimon no longer scared, but wondering about them, Biyomon asked. "I've never met any Digimon like you before. Who are you two?"

"I am Gigimon." The red digimon said, before he then introduced his friend. "And this is Viximon."

Curious about the Digimon, Tai then asked. "So where did you guys come from?"

But from his question, Gigimon and Viximon paused, looked at one another with a fair amount of confusion.

"I don't remember..." Viximon said, feeling as though there was something greatly important that she could remember, but couldn't figure it out.

"Me neither. We remember our names, but that's it." Gigimon said, he too feeling as though he was missing something within his head, but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't remember what it was.

"Really? Did you also lose your memories before the reboot?" Kari asked with curiosity and some concern for the Digimon, who looked at the brunette with puzzled expressions.

"Reboot? No. I don't think so. I remember we had defeated our final opponent... no idea who it was, but apart from that... no memories. Of where we're from, our world, our friends... nothing." Gigimon said in reply with a little sadness that he couldn't figure out his past.

"World? You mean you're not from this world?" Tai questioned.

"No... I least... I don't think so..." Viximon replied, feeling differences in the current Digital World and was certain that they didn't belong within in.

"You said you're from a different world right?" Biyomon asked, before she was a little curious and added. "Do you have partners?"

"I think we do, but we don't remember them either." Viximon said, saddened as she added. "No matter how hard I try, I cannot recall."

As much as the Digidestined wanted to assist the two amnesiac Digimon, feeling empathy for them, a sudden roar interrupted their conversation, where all saw a Kuwagamon had appeared from the sky, letting out a fearsome roar.

"Uh oh! Kuwagamon is here!" Sora said with worry.

"Patamon, Gatomon, you two protect Gigimon and Viximon!" Tai instructed, taking lead. "Agumon and Biyomon can handle this."

"You two better Digivolve." Sora added, withdrawing her Digivice, alongside Tai, where both braced for battle.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!" The Digimon of Courage let out with a proud roar, ready to fight.

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!" The Digimon of Love followed up, she too determined to stop Kuwagamon and show her power, while Patamon and Gatomon got before Gigimon and Viximon, preparing to protect the duo as Kuwagamon attacked.

"Nova Flame!"

"Meteor Wing!"

From their calls, each let out a combined flame attack, blasting Kuwagamon with a great inferno.

"That should do it" TK commented, believing that Greymon and Birdramon's power was more than enough to stop the bug Digimon, but TK and the others were all left in awe to see Kuwagamon had survived the attack.

"Scissor Hands!" Kuwagamon yelled as he attacked Birdramon, striking her with his horns and knocking her into Greymon, before continuing in his onslaught.

"Shadow Slash!" He followed up, repeatedly clawing Greymon and Birdramon at great speed, giving both no time to react or defend, to the point, they were unable to withstand the power of the insect Digimon and De-Digivolved back to Agumon and Biyomon.

Pulling himself to his feet, Agumon said with concern. "This is bad!"

"As strong as we are, even with Patamon and Gatomon, Kuwagamon has the flight advantage. What do we do now?" Biyomon asked, she too sounding worried.

"They're back to their Rookie forms? Kuwagamon should not be this strong." Tai said, sensing something was off.

"I agree, but if we don't do something, then Agumon and Biyomon could be in great danger if we don't do something." Sora replied, placing her Digivice close to her chest, wishing she could do something to ensure the safety of her friends, while Tai grasped his Digivice tightly, having similar desires to see Kuwagamon stopped and those they loved protected.

As if hearing the calls of the Digidestined, their Digivices glowed again, but this time, Tai's glowed with a crimson red light, while Sora's glowed with a majestic blue.

"Tai! Your Digivice. Something is happening." Kari said, sensing a great power awakening within the Digivices.

"Huh? But we're not filling with power or anything." Agumon said, looking at himself, but felt his strength remaining at its current level.

"Huh? This is new." Sora said as she and Tai noticed the changes in their Digivices, feeling a new energy building up within them, while Gigimon and Viximon suddenly felt something inside of them, telling them to fight, where each push passed Gatomon and Patamon and charged toward Tai and Sora.

"Gigimon! Come back!" Patamon called out.

"Viximon, no!" Gatomon added with a concern of her own.

"Viximon?" Sora questioned, watching as Viximon ran up and passed her. "What are you doing?"

"Gigimon, you're only In-Training. Stop!" Tai called with a commanding voice, fearful that the new Digimon could get seriously hurt, or even deleted.

But they didn't stop, where Gigimon and Viximon leapt towards Kuwagamon with a great determination to look after those who had taken it upon themselves to keep them safe, their bodies began to glow with the same lights Tai's and Sora's Digivices were producing.

"Gigimon Digivolve to..." Gigimon began to call, before he changed from his tiny form to a red dinosaur-like Digimon that was fairly taller than Agumon, glaring at the insect Digimon with yellow slit eyes.

He had a white chest and stomach that had black markings, bat-like ears, claws upon his new arms and a three pronged pointed mark circled up upon his stomach, where he called with a mighty voice. "Guilmon!"

"Viximon Digivolve to..." Viximon called out with a great confidence in her tone, taking the form of an anthro female fox-like Digimon that had a set of purple gloves that reached up to her elbows, each bearing the symbol of yin and yang.

She had a slender figure, a white belly, alongside a mane that hid her huge white breasts.

And with her Digivolution, her face showed great maturity, with her keeping her fox shaped ears, but highlighted her azure eyes, both of which had a purple marking under each.

And like Guilmon, with her new strength, she let her name be known as she called proudly. "Renamon!"

Upon seeing Guilmon and Renamon, feeling their strength, but still confused, Tai asked. "They Digivolved? Did we do that?"

Seeing the new Digimon, Kuwagamon roared and tried to attack.

"Scissor Hands!" He bellowed, trying to slice the Digimon in half, but was thrown off a little as Guilmon and Renamon not only avoided the with ease, but acted in synch, as if fighting as one as both shot down and slammed their legs into the insect's back, smashing him to the ground.

With Kuwagamon down, Patamon and Gatomon rushed to Agumon's and Biyomon's aid and were astonished at what they saw, with Gatomon commenting. "They're pretty powerful for rookie Digimon."

"Whoever they are, it's obvious they have had some serious training." Patamon added, certain that if the duo had human partners, their strength had assisted them greatly.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon then let out with a powerful call, releasing a sphere of flame.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon followed up, leaping to the air, where she summoned and unleashed a barrage of shards of light at Kuwagamon, who was unable to avoid the attacks, causing him to yell in pain at the continued combined power.

And not deciding to risk himself any further, the bug Digimon quickly retreated.

Watching as Kuwagamon flew away, Renamon sighed contently.

"We did it. He's gone." She said with a calm demeanor, while Guilmon seemed more cheerful as he called with joy. "Yeah. We won!"

"Gigimon... Viximon..." Sora could only say, silenced as Renamon faced the Digidestined of Love and smiled.

"It's Guilmon and Renamon now. We Digivolved, thanks to you two." The vixen informed.

But confused, Tai questioned. "But how? Agumon and Biyomon are our partners. How did you Digivolve using our Digivices?"

"That's a good question." Renamon said, scratching the back of her head, equally puzzled. "I have to be honest, but I don't know why."

"Maybe we're your partners now?" Guilmon guessed, much to the objection from Agumon.

"Hold on! What makes you say that?" Agumon questioned.

"I don't know. So much has happened that we don't know about." Renamon said in reply.

"And despite being Rookie forms, you're bigger than us." Gatomon said, comparing herself, Agumon, Biyomon and Patamon's sizes to Guilmon and Renamon.

Despite Agumon and Biyomon getting mixed feelings about sharing Tai and Sora with these new Digimon, Patamon and Gatomon, on the other hand, were very impressed.

"One thing to double check." Tai then said as he and Sora held out their Digivices, which they aimed at Agumon and Biyomon, causing them to glow with their natural orange and red light, but when pointed at Guilmon and Renamon, their Digivices glowed with red and blue.

"Now that is strange. So we've got two partners." Sora commented.

"I'd say. Guilmon and Renamon, would you like to come to the Real World with us?" TK offered, just before suggesting. "Maybe Izzy might be able to help you remember who you are, or why you now share a bond with Tai and Sora."

"Sure. We'd appreciate that. Thank you." Renamon said, bowing her head in respect.

"But before we go, can we learn your names first?" Guilmon asked, feeling he should know the names of those he had befriended.

"Of course. I am Sora Takenouchi, and this is Tai Kamiya, his sister, Kari and our friend, TK Takaishi." Sora said, introducing herself and the Digidestined.

"And you've already met Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon." Kari added, introducing the Digimon.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Renamon said, bowing to them again, causing Guilmon to do the same.

"Agumon and Biyomon, don't be so hostile towards them. If it weren't for them, you both would be a set of Digi-Eggs by now." Patamon said, noticing the uncomfortable feelings of Agumon and Biyomon.

"Hey, Agumon. Maybe you and Biyomon can help us regain our lost memories. Maybe together we can return to wherever we come from so you won't be angry at us again." Guilmon suggested, sounding a little embarrassed, but didn't want Tai's first partner to dislike him or Renamon.

"Who said anything about angry?" Agumon asked bitterly, but changed his personality, both at knowing Guilmon wasn't trying to steal Tai away from him and was just confused, where the Digimon of Courage then smiled and said. "I think Biyomon and I just gained some younger siblings."

Surprised, Renamon asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Since you are part of our team, and working with our Digidestined, it is like we are a family, and you are the younger siblings since you just arrived and need us to teach you what being a chosen Digimon is all about." Agumon replied, earning Biyomon's absolute agreement and added. "We'll look after you until you get your memories back and you can watch our backs."

"Well that settled. Now we have two Digimon that represent Courage and Love" Sora said, glad to see their partners starting to get along.

"But how could I be connected by love?" Renamon asked, feeling she was more a fighter than a lover, while Guilmon scratched his head and asked. "Courage, me?"

"You did show bravery when we first woke up." Renamon pointed out. "First, you protected me, then you took on Kuwagamon without hesitation. I believe you were meant for this fate."

'But I am unsure about myself.' Renamon thought, wondering if there was a possible mix up or if she was intended for the role, but her memory loss had erased the part of her that made her more the loving type.

"I guess we'll find out more when we get our memories back... hopefully" Guilmon said.

"We'll find out when we get to Izzy's." Tai replied, turning to the others as he said. "Come on you guys. I sense a new adventure is coming."

And with, the Digidestined all returned to the Real World to find the answers they longed for.

A/N: Wanna try this story out while writing out Tamers Fate of Brothers story. Please let me know your thoughts and ideas for future chapters in reviews. Thank you.


	2. Meet the Digidestined

Chapter 2: Meeting the Digidestined

Returning to the Real World and arriving back at Izzy's office, all the Digidestined, excluding Davis' group who were still recovering, had gathered around to investigate their new allies, where the Digidestined of Knowledge attached several electrodes on Renamon's being and began to analyze Renamon's data on his computer.

"Prodigious! Your data and mainframe are completely different from our Digimon." Izzy said as he scanned Renamon's mainframe, amazed at what he had found out about the foxy Digimon.

"Izzy, am I finished yet? These suckers on these wires are getting cold." Renamon questioned, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with Izzy probing her like a science experiment.

"Almost done, Renamon." Izzy replied, with Tentomon add. "Just a few more minutes and we'll have all the info we need."

"This guy may be Rookie but already he's bigger than all of us." Gomamon commented as he looked upon Guilmon.

"Haha. I know right." Agumon said in reply, which Guilmon couldn't help be feel embarrassed.

"So Guilmon and Renamon Digivolved through your Digivices? How can this be possible?" Matt questioned with curiosity, to which Tai and Sora explained, surprising the others and causing Joe to say. "But I thought Digidestined could only have one Digimon partner."

"I thought the same, but our Digivices reacted to them." Tai said in reply, causing Sora to nod in agreement and add. "It is the strangest thing."

"Well I say Guilmon looks quite cute." Mimi commented, which made the red dino Digimon rub the back of his head, blush a little and say. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

"Guys, I have finally completed the analysis." Izzy informed, getting the attention of all the Digidestined and Digimon, though he looked at the others with a serious expression.

"Agumon, would you and the Digimon like to go out and play? And take Guilmon and Renamon with you?" He then asked.

"Sure. Come on, little sister." Biyomon said cheerfully, pulling Renamon's arm as she led her out as Agumon and Gabumon led Guilmon out, but knew from the way Izzy looked at them, there was something that he didn't want Guilmon or Renamon to hear.

After the Digimon headed off, speaking first, Kari asked. "So what is the information you have for us?"

"From what I gathered, it is highly possible that those two Digimon have come from a different world. And I theorize that they came to our reality by accident. As for their memories, I am unsure as to how they were erased, but from one way I believe to be a strong bond was some part of their original partners's DNA resides within them, but Guilmon and Renamon are now connected to Tai and Sora for some reason. But I am not too sure why the reason for forming a new bond with Tai and Sora has occurred."

"A connection?" Tai asked, still confused.

"Anyway, we also discovered something else. Kuwagamon shouldn't have been able to resist both Greymon and Birdramon's attacks and only retreated because of Guilmon and Renamon." TK said.

"That's something I did pick up on. Someone is powering up the enemy Digimon with a new, and no doubt dangerous power." Izzy said, to which Tentomon added. "They making them vulnerable to our attacks ever since the reboot."

"Wait a second. The reboot... could it be possible that someone from the past has come back for revenge?" Mimi questioned in concern, thinking of all the enemies they had made, including Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon.

"It's more than likely since we rebooted the Digital World to stop King Drasil's plans." Izzy said in reply, believing Mimi was on the right path.

"Maybe, and that could be related as to how Guilmon and Renamon ended up here." Tai thought aloud.

"Yes, and I believe it because I think due to our enemies having no idea on who they are." Izzy said in reply, causing Sora to say. "Then they are needed to save the Digital World."

-Meanwhile, with Guilmon and Renamon-

"Come on you two, cheer up." Gatomon said as she was playing with a ball of wool, getting into her feline side as she told the duo. "Once you relax, it'll be more fun."

However, Guilmon and Renamon didn't feel like relaxing with all they had lost, with Renamon lying on the couch, while Guilmon crossed his arms and had his back to the wall.

"But you guys still have your memories. Us? We barely remember anything." Renamon said solemnly.

"We have no memories whatsoever. How can you guys be cheerful?" Guilmon asked, feeling envious of the Digidestined Digimon.

You aren't the only ones to lose all you loved." Gatomon said, starting to get a little irked by Guilmon and Renamon's continued negativity, before she informed. "After the reboot, we too have lost our memories."

"But through Ordeimon from our final battle, we managed to regain our lost memories." Agumon said.

"I just hope Sora has forgiven me for being so mean to her." Biyomon said, still feeling sore for how she treated her best friend.

From the words of Gatomon and Biyomon, Guilmon and Renamon were taken by surprise, causing the foxy Digimon to ask. "You lost your memories?"

"That's right, but thanks to our human partners refusing to give up on us, we remembered who we were, so try not to worry too much. I know it is difficult now, but your memories will return one day." Gabumon said in reply, certain that Matt and the others could help the amnesiac Digimon.

"Besides, not all of your memories are gone. How could you two remember each other?" Patamon pointed out, which caused Guilmon and Renamon to look at each other with surprised expressions, where both thought about it carefully and were at a loss for how they remembered each other.

"So the only memories we have are of each other?" Renamon asked, raising from her couch to look at Guilmon, where she questioned. "That is interesting, isn't it Guilmon?"

"It is. How can we recognise each other?" Guilmon questioned in reply.

"So don't worry, your memories will return one day. So for now, we should have fun while we can." Palmon said with a cheerful smile.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'd prefer to train." Guilmon said as he headed back to Tai and the others.

Confused, Gomamon asked. "Train? But why?"

"Because I have a feeling that there may be evil Digimon around and I wanna protect my friends. I have to train and get stronger." Guilmon said in reply as he put a hand on the door knob, about to leave.

"You read my mind. I'll join you" Renamon then said, getting up to join him.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Agumon called out to them, getting the attention of the pair, where the Digimon of Courage then said. "Don't forget. Biyomon and I made a promise to protect you both, so if you wish to train, you need to do it with us."

"Exactly." Biyomon added, which worried Guilmon and Renamon a little about letting their 'older siblings' down.

"Guys?" Tai suddenly asked upon hearing the ruckus, opening the door as he informed. "We've got a big crisis here, everyone is needed"

"You got it, Tai." Agumon said as all Digimon went out to follow him, unsure what could be the problem, but all were willing to assist in anyway they could.


	3. Brainwashed 02 Digimon

Chapter 3: Brainwashed 02 Digimon

"So what's the matter?" Gomamon asked as all entered the room, concern appearing upon the Digimon of Reliability's face when he saw the worry that Joe, Tai and the others all shared.

"Davis and the others might be alright, but we tracked down Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon." Izzy informed, only to add. "However, something feels wrong about them."

Curious about the newly mentioned Digimon, Guilmon asked. "Who are they?"

The question made Agumon say in reply. "Our friends. They helped us a couple of times when the Digital World was in danger a few years back, but after the Drasil incident, we haven't heard from them."

"However, something is seriously wrong." TK pointed out as he revealed. "From what Izzy managed to find, they are attacking innocent a small town of Digimon within the forest."

"Wait a second. What do you mean Veemon and the others are attacking innocent Digimon?" Patamon questioned, shocked at what he had heard, part of him finding it impossible to believe the second generation of Digimon would ever harm those who didn't deserve it.

"We don't know why, but we're gonna find out." Tai replied as he took charge and instructed. "Joe, you stay here and call Davis and the others. Tell them everything you can while we head off to investigate."

"You can count on me." Joe replied, determined not to let Tai down.

And as the Digidestined prepared to confront their allies, Sora smiled as she knelt down on one knee, facing Guilmon and Renamon as she said with a great kindness in her heart. "Guilmon, Renamon, I know you still have many questions, and I promise we will do all we can to help you remember who you are and return you both home, but for the time being our friends need our help and we would be honoured if you come with us." Sora said.

"Of course." Renamon replied, finding it hard to decline Sora's kindness, with Guilmon also aboard, desiring to assist the Digidestined for all they had done and all they would do for him and for Renamon.

-In the Digital World-

Arriving in a small village within one of the vast forested areas, per the coordinate Izzy obtained, everyone rushed to the location, where their friends were supposed to be.

Concern filling them all to see various Digimon fleeing the town in terror, with many Digimon doing what they could to help those obviously wounded away from what had become a battlefieeld.

"Veemon, stop!" Agumon then called out as he and the others saw them in the distance, but looking closer at Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Wormmon, all saw their eyes were all a deep red, while strange yellow markings were patterned upon their bodies and dark red auras emitted from them, producing a terrible energy none of the Digimon had ever sensed before.

Concerned at seeing her friends in such a strange and fear inducing state, Gatomon asked. "What has happened to them?"

"They're being controlled." Tai said, knowing that whatever had happened to Veemon and the others, someone was pulling their strings to make them act like monsters.

"Controlled? What do you mean, Tai?" Gabumon asked, a little confused, for he had not experienced such manipulation since the Digimon Emperor's reign.

"We fear that since the Digital World has been rebooted, our previous enemies are behind this." Matt said in reply, shocking the Digimon, mostly Gatomon, who snarled as she asked. "Then does that mean... Myotismon and Devimon might be back?"

"There is a high chance of such a problem I am afraid." Tentomon replied, hating to be the one to share the bad news, but knew he couldn't keep it hidden.

"Renamon... that red aura. Those yellow markings, the creepy eyes... it all seems familiar somehow..." Guilmon then said, making Renamon nod.

"You're right. It's as if we have faced an enemy who had the same appearance." Renamon replied, feeling a familiarity, just before questioning. "But when, or where?"

"Look out!" Kari suddenly called out in warning as Veemon attacked, leaping up where he held up his right hand, gathering the same negative energy controlling him into a sphere and released it as a powerful blast, which all the Digimon managed to dodge, leaping away and saw the destruction Veemon left in his attack.

"Agumon, Biyomon, everyone, you've got to stop them. Fight them, it's the only way." Izzy informed, telling that trying to reason with the Digimon in their current state would be pointless.

And though reluctant a little, the first generation of Digimon agreed, knowing Veemon and the others would do the same for them if the tables were turned.

"Sorry about this, guys." Agumon said as he prepared to strike.

"Pepper Breath!" He then called out, releasing a fireball from his maw, just before the others joined in.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Poison ivy!"

"Cat Laser!"

"Boom Bubble!"

However, with the combined attacks, Veemon and the others leapt aside and charged, attacking with a great and relentless fury.

Patamon leapt away from Armadillomon's Scratch Beat attack, trying to shred the Digimon of Hope to bits, while Palmon suddenly leapt from the side and tried to perform a sneak attack.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon announced, extending her vine-like fingers, trying to ensnare the infected Digimon leaps, only for Armadillomon to move away, jumping from side to side as he avoided each of Palmon's vines.

While Patamon was in the midst of dodging Armadillomon's attacks, Biyomon flew away from Hawkmon, who was chasing after her, trying to knock her out of the sky.

And while Gabumon was up against Wormmon, finding his attacks were more powerful than he remembered, with his Blue Blaster flames not enough to burn away the webs, Agumon and Veemon were in close combat, locked in a stalemate as each grasped the other's claws, trying to overpower the other chosen Digimon of Courage.

"Stop it, Veemon! I don't wanna fight you!" Agumon called, trying to reason with him, but saw that in Veemon's eyes, he wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"Tai!" A sudden voice, an ally of the Digidestined called, causing the brunette and the others to turn, where they saw Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody rushing towards them.

"Good to see you are well again, Davis, but something is wrong with your Digimon." Tai said, gesturing to Veemon and the others, where the new arrivals were all shocked to see the changes in their partner's forms, but more so to see them in combat with their friends.

"Wormmon!" Ken called in concern at seeing the feral side to his partner, concerning him further when the Digimon of Kindness ignored him and continued to try and take down Gabumon, making Ken think. 'What's gotten in them after the reboot?'

"Their memories should be restored, so why are they attacking?" Yolei questioned with an equally concerned voice to Ken's.

Agumon and the original Digimon stepped back as Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon stayed in place, refusing to back down.

"Armadillomon! Stop this! Fight against whatever Devimon and the others have control over you!" Cody called, hating seeing Armadillomon used for evil.

"It's not your enemies' behind this." Renamon said, shocking everyone, where she then informed. "Someone else is controlling them, or something else."

"She's right. We've seen this before, but where?" Guilmon questioned, too caught up in his curiosity that he failed to notice Hawkmon and Armadillomon had ceased their battles with the Digidestined Digimon turned to them and attacked.

"Guilmon, Renamon, watch out! They're targeting you!" Mimi called in warning, causing Guilmon to turn, where he saw Armadillomon approach, attacking again with his Scratch Beat attack, which Guilmon quickly countered.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon bellowed with a mighty voice, leaping up and slamming his arms into Armadillomon's body, sending him crashing back into a tree, knocking the Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability out cold, where all saw the red aura and yellow markings disappear.

And following in Armadillomon's path, though Hawkmon tried to attack Renamon, the vixen used her great speed to catch Hawkmon off guard as she appeared behind him and showed off her skills as a fighter by striking a pressure point on the back of Hawkmon's neck, knocking him out and causing the dark aura and marking to fade and disappear.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried out at seeing her partner down and injured, before she rushed to him, while Cody rushed over to his partner, checking to see if Armadillomon was alright.

"One attack and it's over? Who are these Digimon?" Davis questioned, this being the first time he saw Guilmon and Renamon.

"They're Tai's and Sora's second Digimon partners." TK informed, before telling Davis and the others. "They have memory loss, and they're not from this world, but they're here to help us."

"I apologize for my actions upon your partner, but it was for their own good." Renamon said, looking down at Hawkmon with empathy, hoping his human partner would understand.

But before the Digidestined could reply, all heard Veemon and Wormmon snarl, before both began to glow, with the negative energy increasing in size and power.

"Look out! They're gonna Digivolve!" Ken warned,just before Veemon and Wormmon each let out a fearsome bellowing, where the dark energies consumed their forms completely, before reshaping them into corrupted forms of Flamedramon and Stingmon.

"Flamedramon, no!" Davis called out, not wanting to believe his partner would ever allow a dark power to control him, but found that Flamedramon was no longer in his right state of mind as he attacked.

"Flame Shot!" The Digimon of Courage called agressively, igniting his gauntlets and throwing the flames off of them at Davis, which made Tai act fast as he tackled Davis to the ground to avoid seeing his friend blasted.

"Tai, are you ok?" Agumon called out.

"We're alright." Tai assured, before saying in a serious tone. "But Agumon, you and the others must Digivolve!"

"This time these two have gone too far!" Patamon added, knowing they had to stop Flamedramon and Stingmon.

Using their partners' powers, Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon appeared, ready for battle and to take down those they had called their friends in the past.

"Nova Flame!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

As the attacks all hit Flamedramon and Stingmon, they then showed both were unharmed as the dust cleared, causing Pegasusmon to groan as he said. "It's not working. It's just like Kuwagamon."

"Then we have to Digivolve again." Greymon suggested.

"No." Tai said suddenly, thinking their Ultimate forms would be too powerful and would wind up destroying their friends, lt alone what remained of the town.

Facing Sora, Tai prepared his Digivice as he then asked. "I think I have an idea. Sora, wanna test that theory?"

"Of course. It's worth a shot" Sora said in reply as she too got her Digivice out, leaving all curious as to what Tai and Sora had in mind, before all received the answer as the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love each held their Digivices towards Guilmon and Renamon, calling with a great might. "Digivolve!"

"Guilmon Digivolve to..." Guilmon began to say as he was surrounded by a small sphere, using the energy from Tai and his Digivice to change form to that of a huge dinosaur-like Digimon with white hair, horns on its head and a set of blades protruding from its shoulders, where the new Digimon roared out his name. "Growlmon!"

"Renamon Digivolve to..." Renamon started to say as she too was surrounded by a sphere and took to a new form, one that still resembled a fox, only she now stood on four legs and had nine tails proudly swaying from her tailbone region.

"Kyubimon!" She announced, making her name known to her friends and her foes, leaving the Digidestined amazed.

"Whoa. That is amazing." TK commented, quite impressed to see the two Digivolve, but was just as curious to see how they would fare in battle.

Seeing the new enemies, Stingmon lunged at Kyubimon, extending out his energy blades from the gauntlets upon his wrists.

"Spiking Strike!" He yelled, striking at Kyubimon, but found his speed was no match for hers' as she leapt away and curled herself into a ball, preparing her counterattack.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon declared, releasing a burst of light blue flames around her form, taking shape of a dragon as she shot down and struck Stingmon, delivering one powerful blast that sent him back several feet, crashing through the dirt as he skidded through the abandoned streets.

And though Ken was concerned for him, relief filled his being when Stingmon De-Digivolved back to Wormmon, where he lay unconscious, while the yellow marks and red aura disappeared, freeing him from the corruptive power that was controlling him.

"I knew it. Whoever controlling them knows our Digimon's movements." Tai said, before adding. "But they have no knowledge on Guilmon or Renamon, so that gives us a fighting chance."

"And one I won't waste." Growlmon said, facing Flamedramon and attacked.

"Pyro Blaster!" He yelled, releasing a stream of fire from his mouth that consumed Flamedramon, causing him to cry out, unable to withstand the power of Growlmon's attack, where the Digimon of Courage then De-Digivolved back to Veemon, collapsed, while the dark aura and yellow marks disappeared.

"Veemon!" Davis called as he and Ken rushed to their Digimon, concerned for the pair.

"Kyubimon, you're amazing." Sora cheered as she hugged Kyubimon's muzzle, making the foxy Digimon smile and say in reply. "You are quite welcome, Sora."

"Way to go, Growlmon. You saved us all." Tai said, proud of his new partner, but made sure not to play favourites as he gave Agumon a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Tai. And it looks like your theory was right." Growlmon said in reply, before reverting back to Guilmon.

"So if we encounter any more surprises, we can rely on you to help us fight our battles." Agumon agreed.

"Don't be too sure" Kyubimon said in reply, reverting back to Renamon as she explained her denial. "I think we all could do with some training so our enemies will find it harder to anticipate our next moves."

"Renamon does have a point. Our Digimon's attacks are becoming too obvious. But if we train, maybe we can get the advantage next time." Izzy said, agreeing with Renamon, liking her strategic way of thinking and logic.

As the Digidestined were in agreement for training, all heard a groan as Veemon began to wake up.

"Veemon, are you alright?" Davis asked, holding his partner close to his chest as he told the Digimon of Miracles. "I am seriously sorry we had to hurt you, but you were going nuts."

"Davis... I... I'm sorry. We were being controlled by this new force who is using our old enemies from the past to do their dirty work." Veemon managed to say, still weak from his battle with Growlmon.

"You mean someone else is behind this?" Yolei questioned, both shocked and confused as to who would do such a terrible thing.

"We were on our way to warn you, but we got captured..." Veemon replied, trailing off as he added. "And you know the rest..."

"Ok, Veemon. We're going back to the Real World so Joe can treat your injuries properly, and then you and the others can explain what exactly is going on." Matt said, getting no arguments from his friends.

But as the other Digidestined prepared to make their return, as well as inform the Digimon that their town was now safe again, Guilmon paused, which Renamon noticed and made her ask with a curious voice. "Is something wrong, Guilmon?"

"I don't know, but why do I have the feeling that history's about to repeat itself?" Guilmon asked.

"Well whatever happens, we must protect our new friends." Renamon replied, placing a paw on Guilmon's shoulder as she added. "And each other."

Guilmon nodded in agreement as they went back with the others, knowing they had a long road ahead of them and many obstacles to follow.


End file.
